Naruto a Digidestined
by sageof6way
Summary: The generic Naruto is sent to the digimon world and help the digidestians
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Digimon or Naruto

Naruto a Digidestined 

In the destroyed hidden Leaf a blond haired big breasted woman was kneeling and breathing hard in the horizon she was watch as the hero of the Leaf Naruto Namikaze was facing the one who destroyed the leaf.

Next to him was his friend Sasuke who betrayed the Leaf but after realizing what his brother died for decided to help his former friend.

Across from then is a man with a half broken mask and with three of the tailed beast in front of him

All three look like they are on their last legs "Naruto you know we can't win even together," said the black haired avenger.

"We can't give up," said Naruto.

Sasuke breaths hard "I am sorry but I will have to fight him alone," said the avenger.

He turns his head "Kamui," he said as he warps Naruto away.

Sasuke sobs "forgive me my friend," said the black haired ninja as he turns his head toward his enemy "I will crush you and blow into the wind," he said.

Sasuke goes through some seal "Kinjutsu: Jigoku no Sekai no Jiko Hakai" (_forbidden Art: Self Destruction of the Netherworld)_ His body glows bright blue as he smirk "this jutsu is forbidden because it send both out body and souls to hell to be tortured for all eternity," said Sasuke a beam shoots out of Sasuke chest and hit Madara in the heart "I guess I won't be with you brother, but I am content with my decision," thought the former Avenger before he succumb to death followed by Madara.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

In an alley way Naruto was waking up "damnit Sasuke why did you have to go at it alone," said the blond ninja. "Looks like I still have some injuries but nothing vital," he thought. He walks out of the alley wobbly when he hears the sound of struggling. He grabs a kunai from his pouch and heads to the sound of fighting.

He sees two children one was a teen the other was a smaller child. In front of them was a werewolf with ripped jean and black spiked gloves standing in front of the children protectively while breathing hard.

Across from them was a vampire like monster floating in the air "well I shall take you two out; then your friends are next," said the dark monster as he charged forward.

Konoha senpu," shouted Naruto as he kicks the caped monster sending him back "well an interloper," said the monster.

Naruto stares down the monster "attacking children disgraceful," said Naruto as he eyed his enemy.

The monster scowled "may I ask who you are?" he said.

Naruto smirks "Namikaze Naruto and your death," said the blond as he gets out two kunai.

And you're who; Dracula?" asked Naruto.

"The name is Myotismon and you made your final mistake in opposing me," he said.

Naruto throws a kunai "Kunai Kage Bushin no jutsu," said the blond as the one kunai turns to twenty.

The monster laugh "Grisly wing," he said as dozens of bats swarm the kunai and intercept them.

"Now where is my foe?" asked the monster.

Naruto jumps off and punches Myotismon in the face "right here ugly," he shouts as he send Myotismon in the alley.

Naruto jumps down from the two walls and lands next to the werewolf like monster.

"Are you alright?" asked Naruto.

The monster nods his head "we have got to stop him," said the wolf monster.

Myotismon gets up "I wasn't expecting a human with your skills," said the dark monster.

Just then an Angle like being with a staff appears "damn now I got to fight Angemon now," you should be thankful I will fall back for now," said Myotismon as he flies away.

Naruto falls to one knee and blood appear on his wound "damn still hurt," he said.

The angle monster flies to him "you fought an ultimate while injured?" he asked.

They werewolf monster picks him up and to their apartment. They get to the apartment and the older boy has him put on the couch.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto wakes and sees a blond haired elementary school kid. The boy walks over to Naruto "thank you for saving me and my brother; my name Matt and my brother is TK," he said.

"Naruto Namikaze," said the ninja.

"Wait why is my voice higher?" asked Naruto

Matt looks at Naruto "aren't you twelve," he asked.

Naruto looks at him "mirror," he said.

Matt gets a Mirror and Naruto gasp "why am I short again," he shouted.

"What are you talking about?" asked Matt.

"This isn't what I look like before I meet you," said Naruto.

"I will explain; I am not from this universe," said Naruto.

"What do you mean?" asked TK.

Naruto sighed "I was sent here by my friend so I wouldn't die in a battle," he said.

Matt looked at Naruto "so what are you?" asked the blond.

Naruto glanced at the corner "first," said Naruto as he flicks his kunai in the corner.

"I know you are there," said Naruto.

A wizard looking Digimon floats "you are good," said the creature.

Wizardmon," shouts Matt.

"Enough," said Naruto.

"What do you want?" asked Matt.

"I just want to talk to the young man who forced back Myotismon; I sense you are much older then you appear," said the Wizard Digimon.

"Myotismon is entering his end game; you must be ready. I will keep spying on him till it is time," said the Wizard.

"Naruto eyes narrow "if what you say is true then things have gotten complicated," said Naruto.

"I will help you as much as possible," said Wizardmon as he rushes forward and places his finger on Naruto head "I gave you the knowledge of what is going on," said the Digimon.

"Peace," he said as he vanished.

Naruto "if I am to help you then I should tell your comrades who I am," said Naruto.

"I will call them to come over," said Matt.

Five more kids entered the apartment after waiting for a few hours.

One had brown spike hair with a blue shirt and goggles

The next one was a red haired girl with a yellow shirt and jeans.

The third one was a short brown haired kid with an orange shirt

"The fourth one is a brown haired girl with pink clothing and the last one had blue hair and looked

"Welcome Digidestined," said Naruto as everyone looked up and saw Naruto on the roof.

"Who are you and how are you doing that?" asked the brown haired boy.

"My names I Naruto Namikaze and that is a secret; your turn Goggle Head," said Naruto

Tai growled "my Name is Tai Kamiya," he said

I already know Matt so the next one is Tomboy," said Naruto

Girl growled "Sora Takenouchi," she said

Next Nerd," said Naruto

"Izzy Izumi," said the brown haired boy.

Next will be little princess," said Naruto

Mimi Tachikawa," she said with a scowl

Final Mr. Serious," said Naruto

Joe Kido," he said

"Enough fooling around," said Naruto.

"So what do you want," asked Joe

"Simple; your Digimon won't stand a chance against Myotismon," said Naruto

"Right now you need a plan; to fight this Ultimate," said Naruto.

"I will explain about myself first; close your eyes," said Naruto as the kids closed their eyes and Naruto did hand seal.

After few second they open there eyes "was that real," asked Tai.

The rest were shaken "how could survive all that?" asked Sora.

"That is my Nindo; my ninja way," said Naruto as a light appeared in Naruto hand and a small object appears "that's a digivice," said Sora.

"Interesting," said Naruto.

"Are you the eighth child," asked Tai.

"Maybe," said Naruto.

End chapter

A/N: Not sure if I should continue this fic; give me you opinions thanks. The pair in Sora and Naruto


	2. The New Partner

I don't own Digimon or Naruto

Naruto a Digidestined 

The New Partner

Naruto was going through hand seal "why can't I summon anything," he thought as he once again failed to summon a toad.

The orange hair girl named Sora walks up "what are you doing Naruto?" she asked.

Naruto smiles "it a jutsu known as summoning but so far I am unsuccessful ," said Naruto.

Joe walks to him "so you are a ninja?" he asked.

"Yeah; good times," said Naruto

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In Myotismon's base a Digimon was kneeling in front of his master "I want you to take out that new threat by any means necessary," said the vampire Digimon.

The unknown Digimon nods his head and disappears in a puff of smoke.

Myotismon turns his head "follow him Bakemon," said Myotismon as the ghost looking Digimon floats out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On a building in Shinjuku as shadow was looking at the apartment that housed the Digidestined. He take out a kunai and throws it.

In the building Naruto pushes Sora and throw a kunai intercepting the object.

With a clang the two throw weapons fall to the ground. Naruto takes the kunai and sees a paper. Naruto frowns as he read it "it is a challenge,' said Naruto as he sees the Digimon standing still on the edge of the roof on a building opposite their building.

Naruto nods his head and shunshins away accepting the challenge. The Digidestined run out of the apartment to the opposite building.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto appeared in front of the challenger. He has a black body suit and a flax jacket "who are you?" asked Naruto.

"I am Chuninmon; champion level," said the identified Digimon.

"I challenge you to a Taijutsu fight; I know you are a shinobi so what do you say?" he asked.

Naruto gets in the Goken stance "I accept," he said.

Chuninmon runs forward and throws a punch only for it to be caught and flipped over Naruto shoulder. Naruto spins and kicks the Digimon sending him near the edge of the building.

Naruto stands still as his enemy disappears. Naruto blocks a punch and kicks the Digimon "you know I am a Kage level ninja," said Naruto.

The two engage in a fist fight with Naruto proving the superior fighter.

The Digimon gets ready to charge when he sees a knife on his neck "do it," he said as Naruto is seen holding the knife.

He sighs "no I don't strike a downed warrior," said Naruto as he puts the knife away.

The rest show up and see Naruto walking away from the downed Digimon "why are you letting him go?" asked Tai.

"He is a worthy enemy and honorable to," said Naruto as he looks back at Chuninmon.

Naruto walks away "he may be able to help," thought the Digimon.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto sat on the roof a few hours after the fight when Chuninmon showed up "I need your help," said the Shinobi Digimon.

"What do you need help with?" asked the blond.

"My sister is prisoner by Myotismon and I am being forced to work for him," said Chuninmon.

Naruto closes his eyes "I see," said the blond boy.

"We will have to infiltrate the fortress; but first we got a little spy," said Naruto.

He disappears and you see data particles appears "we got our way in," said Naruto as he transforms into a Bakemon.

The two make way to Myotismon castle and being allowed in they make their way to the holding cell. They get there and see a female Digimon with a body suit showing cleavage.

The Digimon looks up "brother," she said.

Naruto undoes the henge and channels wind in his hand. He then slices the bars "grab her," said Naruto. Ten Bakemon appear "looks like we will have to fight our way out," said Naruto as he blows fire out of his mouth burning them.

Naruto makes a mad dash with the two others to the exit. The two get to the exit only to be blocked by Reaper like Digimon "shit it is Fantomon," shouted Chuninmon as the three got ready to fight.

"You shall not escape," said the Digimon.

Naruto grabbed a small pellet and threw it on the ground make a bright flash blinding the Digimon. Naruto grabbed both Digimon a shunshined away.

The undead Digimon looked around "looks ;like they escaped," he said.

He floats away to inform his master of the escape.

Naruto leads the two Digimon to the apartment and they enter. They see the chosen sitting around with Tai father telling them stories "Tai who is this?" asked his father.

Naruto walks in holding the female Digimon who was still slightly injured with Chuninmon coming in making the chosen tense "enough," said Naruto.

"Chuninmon was forced to work for Myotismon by holding his sister Kunoichimon; we made a rescue and they have sworn to help us," said Naruto.

"I think we should trust Naruto for now," said Sora.

"Why we just meet him," said Tai.

"I have to agree with Sora; he did save me and TK from Myotismon," said Matt.

Naruto goes through hand seals as his hand glow green; he places it on the female digimon's leg and it starts to heal as does some cuts and bruises.

Chuninmon looks on in awe "you healed her; why?" he asked.

"Because all of you are my comrades and I will protect you," said Naruto looking at the chose children.

"By the way have you found the eighth child?" asked Naruto.

The seven look at him "aren't you the eighth?" asked Sora

"No; I am not from this dimension so I shouldn't be a chosen at all; but I know I am not the eighth," said Naruto.

Tai glares at Naruto "I will work with you for now but I want to learn more about you," he said.

"In due time; not now," said Naruto.

Naruto eyes narrows "come on in little one," said Naruto as a small brown haired girl walks in "Kari what are you doing here," asked a worried Tai.

"I saw him entering and thought he was a burglar," said the small girl.

Naruto sighed "good thing I wasn't did not want to get beaten up;," he said joking

"By the way Kari was it?" said Naruto

The girl nods "how old are you?" said Naruto

"I am 8," she said.

Naruto notices a cat "is that your cat," asked Naruto as a white cat with a ring on his tail walks up.

"Yea isn't she cute," said Kari.

"Neko-chan is cute," said Naruto.

"Reminds me of mission where we had to catch the Feudal Lords wife cat Tora," said Naruto.

But I will tell you later," said Naruto making them fall down.

Naruto got up "all of you to bed," said Mr. Kamiya.

"I need to talk to our guest," he said glancing in Naruto direction.

The eight children left "what do you need to talk about Mr. Kamiya," asked Naruto all his playfulness gone.

"I have a request; [protect my children," he said

Naruto nods his head "I intend to," said the blond.

Naruto walks out of the complex and heads to the roof and lies down and falls asleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Naruto is going to have two Digimon Chuninmon and Kunoichimon," he will get a crest later. I need a name for Naruto crest.

I am thinking of crest of determination; that defines Naruto. It is short but we will see if I continue. No one from Naruto will make an appearance. I am not to proud to admit that did that ahnd made my stories crap. Peace out


	3. The Crest of Determination

I don't own Digimon or Naruto

Naruto a Digidestined 

The Crest of Determination

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wizardmon was searching for the eight Chosen. When Kari's cat runs up with a digivice around her neck "I think I know who the eighth child is," she said.

Wizardmon turns "I see; so what are you going to do," he asked.

"Hand it to Myotismon," she said with hesitance.

"I guess that is what we must do," he said

The two get to Myotismon's castle and hands the digivice "so you don't know who the eight child is?" asked the Vampire.

"No I don't," said Gatomon.

"Very well you're dismissed," said Myotismon.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was sitting on the roof of the apartment building when Sora came up "something the matter?" asked the orange haired girl.

"Just worried about all of you," said Naruto.

"Why," she asked.

"I promised Tai's father that I would keep his son and Kari safe," said Naruto

Naruto looks over the horizon "the problem is my control of my chakra is shot in this younger body," said Naruto.

He gets up "where are you going Naruto?" asked Sora.

"Train," he said as he walks away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Naruto was a park looking at a tree "let's do this," he thought as he focused chakra on his feet and runs up the tree. If I could; I would use Shadow Clones but this is risking it as it is," he thought as he continues to run up the tree.

Sora find Naruto and is shocked at him running up tree "you can come out Sora," said the blond.

The girls walks out slowly "so this is the training your doing? What is the purpose?" she asked.

Naruto smiles "simple it increases my control and reserves of my chakra so I can use strong attacks without running out of energy," he said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

In Myotismon lair Gatomon and Wizardmon were talking "so you know who the eighth child is?" asked Wizardmon.

"Have a hunch," said the cat Digimon.

"We must take the digivice from Myotismon and bring it the eighth child," said Wizardmon.

Gatomon nods her head "yea," she said.

The two make their way to the throne room `and sees Myotismon sleeping. Gatomon sneaks up and takes the digivice only for Myotismon to wake up "it seems we have traitor in the building," he said.

"Thunderbolt," said Wizardmon as he throws a ball of lighting at Myotismon and the two flee.

Myotismon floats after them and catch them outside on a cliff. "Nowhere to run," he said with a smirk.

"Thunderbolt," said Wizardmon as he tried to injure the ultimate with little success.

Grisly Wing," he said as bats attack Wizardmon damaging his cloak and injuring him.

Myotismon turns to Gatomon "Lighting Paw" she said as she lunges at her former boss.

"Crimson lighting," said Myotismon as he hit her with red whip made of electricity.

Wizardmon shoot another bolt "you're annoying," said Myotismon as bat carry Wizardmon and drops him in the sea "Wizardmon," shouted Gatomon.

Myotismon grabs Gatomon and carries her away leaving Wizardmon for dead.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was still climbing the tree when a light erupted in his hand and a rectangular item appeared "that's a crest," said Sora.

The crest had a fist like symbol on it and it was orange. "We have company," said Naruto as three digimon's on was a dinosaur with tusks.

Naruto saw the other one was a snake like Digimon with metal head covering. The other was a red dinosaur.

Naruto grabbed Sora "run; I will hold them off," said Naruto as he got out a kunai.

Naruto went through hand seal "Wind Style Forceful Wind," he said as he blew out a strong wind at the Tusked Digimon "Sora get help," said Naruto as he throw a kunai at the sea snake. But it didn't do anything.

Sora runs as her digivice glows "Biyomon digivovle to Birdramon," said Sora's partner.

The rest come up minus Matt "who are we up against?" asked Naruto.

Izzy looks on his laptop Tuskmon, Tyranomon and Mega Seadramon; oh no an ultimate," said Izzy.

Shuriken Throw," shouted Chuninmon as he throws ten shuriken hitting Tuskmon making him roar in pain.

"Shadow Strike," shouts Kunoichimon as she disappears and destroy Tuskmon a cutting him up.

Agumon digivovle to Greymon

Palmon digivovle to Togemon,"

Naruto runs on the water to attack Mega Seadramon "Thunder Javelin," said the snake.

Naruto jumps to avoid the attack "Rasengan," said Naruto as he slams it into Mega Seadramon head but the Digimon shrugs it off.

"This body has its limits," said Naruto as he breaths hard.

Thunder Javelin," shouted the sea serpent.

Naruto tried to move but can't due to fatigue "I can't move," he shouts.

His digivice glow as it goes through his crest "Chuninmon digivovle to Jouninmon," said the ninja Digimon as he changes to a humanoid figure with a green flax jacket and a headband with no symbol over his eyes,.

Kunoichimon digivovle to Medicmon," she said as she changes to a ninja monster with a red cross over her face

Izzy Check his laptop "Jouninmon an Ultimate Ninja Digimon; his attack include the element blast, the shadow clone Jutsu and the shadow clone explosion.

"Medicmon Healing Ninja Digimon; Ultimate level; attacks include Earth Shatter and Cure," said Izzy.

Mega Seadramon growls "Thunder Javelin," he said.

Elemental blast," shouted Jouninmon as he fired multiple elements at the Digimon.

"Earth Shatter," shouted Medicmon as she jumps up and hits the Snake in the head breaking its metal casing.

"I will not be defeated," said the Digimon.

"Elemental Blast," said the ninja Digimon as he digitized the Metal Seadramon into particle.

Needle Spray; Meteor Wing, Harpoon Torpedo, Nova blast," said the champions as they destroy the other champion.

Naruto looks at his Digimon "thanks," he said.

"It looks like we are your partners we will fight beside you," said Jouninmon.

They go back to their Rookie form "this is my rookie form know as Geninmon," said the former Jouninmon

"I am apprenticemon, said the former Medicmon.

Naruto smiled but it drops as it see a figure floating in the water "it's Wizardmon," said Naruto as he pulls him out.

"I need to find Kari," he said as he pulls out a crest and digivice making them gasp.

Naruto closes his eyes "someone is coming," he said as Matt runs up with TK "Kari has been taken,' he said with worry.

Tai rushes forward and grabs Matt collar "why didn't you protect her,' he shouted.

"I am sorry," said Matt with tear coming down his.

"Enough Tai," shouted Naruto.

Tai glares at him "that is my sister so don't tell me to calm down," he shouts.

Naruto sighs and unlashes killer intent directed at the brown haired youth making him shake and freeze up "we'll think of a plan; Kari is smart and will be fine," said Naruto.

Tai kicks a rock "fine we will do it your way," said the youth.

Naruto grabs Wizardmon and they leave the area and head back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was sitting with the other chosen around him "we know Kari is the eighth child," said Naruto.

"I say we storm the Myotismon's base and rescue her," said Tai.

Naruto shakes his head "that won't work; they will be on alert, I will let myself be captured and see where they are. My Digimon will be with you guys to help you fight your way to us," said Naruto.

"Hands out; I will write a seal that will show you were we are," said Naruto as he draws the seal on their hands and does a Ram seal making vanish.

Naruto turns to Tai "I will locate her but do not do anything without my signal. If they have hostages we have to be cautious," said Naruto.

"Wait is the signal?" asked Mimi

"My signal tends to be destructive," said Naruto with a smirk.

"Very well; we will leave it to you," said Matt.

Naruto takes out a scroll and get Anbu armor and a headband with a leaf symbol. "I will wear this once more he said as he but civilian clothing over his military.

Naruto walks out and head to where he senses the multiple presence and shunshins away.

Naruto is surrounded by fifty Bakemon "they must really be underestimating; to only send fifty" said Naruto.

Rasengan barrage," said Naruto as he send three off them back. Naruto take out a kunai "mission complete catch their attention," he thought as he starts his massive killing spree on the ghost Digimon.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Myotismon was being briefed "a chosen is tak2ing out our force," said Fantomon.

I will deal with him bring me the girl," he said as Kari is marched up and held by Myotismon and he flies up "you cost quit a lot of damage now surround or you don't care what happens to the girl," Said Myotismon as Fantomon scythe is placed on her throat.

"Cowered release her," said Naruto sounding angry.

Drop you puny weapon "said the Lord of Darkness.

Naruto growls and places his kunai on the ground "not you will be escorted to where the prisoners are," said Myotismon.

Naruto is escorted by the Bakemon with a smirk on his face none noticed "good job girl you helped me capture a friend of yours he said as Kari looks as Naruto is escorted to the convention center with worry.

"I want to talk Gatomon and have her help me find the eighth child as the cat Digimon is being lead in by a Bakemon with a collar around her neck.

End,"

A/N: I changed the cannon a bit. Now one of the reviews nailed the evolution of the ninja like Digimon or male anyway.

The females form is Sanninmon mega the male Is Kagemon. Not original considering but it works.

Alright we are getting close to final battle.

See yea next time and review


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Digimon or Naruto

Naruto a Digidestined 

Naruto was sitting cross-legged in the convention center and was horrified at what he saw; parents begging to have their children released.

Naruto saw a Bakemon holding a leash with Gatomon prisoner. "Not that one," said the cat Digimon as she went to each child saying the same thing.

Naruto looked around "too many for me to take on and protect the civilians," he thought.

He saw Gatomon being lead to Kari "not her," said Gatomon.

Kari looks worried "are you sure because if you lie I will kill everyone," said Fantomon.

"I don't know her," said Gatomon.

A Bakemon grabs Kari's hair "Kari," shouted Gatomon realizing her mistake too late.

"We found the eighth," said Fantomon as Bakemon grabs Kari and is about to walk her away "now," said Naruto as several explosion are heard around the center.

"Sir several, explosion have been set around the parameter," said Bakemon.

Fantomon turns around and just misses a punch to his body but is sent back. "How I dodged," said Fantomon.

Naruto opens his eyes and you see orange pigment around his eyes "Sage mode," said Naruto.

He goes for another punch but it is blocked by Fantomon scythe.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The seven Digidestined were currently fighting Myotismon and were getting beaten. Crimson Lightening," said Myotismon as he struck Lillymon and went after Metalgreymon making them both go to their rookies.

Thunderbolt," said Wizardmon as he shot an attack at his former boss. Myotismon smirks "Crimson Lightening," he shouts as Wizardmon is deleted.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto in the center was currently fighting an army of Bakemon "only a few in Sage mode doe to my body limits," he thought as he dodged a Bakemon claw as slammed a kunai in his chest.

Naruto turns around "Take Gatomon and run; go with the hostages," said Naruto.

Naruto slammed a Bakemon into a wall and made a hole in it "there is the exit everyone out," said Naruto. The hostages leave but a child trips as three Bakemon appears and go for a kill blow "No you don't," said Naruto as he substitutes with the child and kicks the three Bakemon away.

The hostages escape leaving Naruto as the only one to defend their escape. Naruto collapsed on one knee "almost out," he thought.

Naruto looks up and sees Fantomon posed to strike "say goodbye human," said the Digimon.

Naruto closes his eyes "Chuninmon digivovle to Jouninmon" said one of Naruto partners.

"Shadow clone explosion," said the Digimon as clone blows up in front of Fantomon

"Kunoichimon digivovle to Medicmon," said the female Digimon

"Earth Shatter," she said as she lands the killing blow on Fantomon deleting him.

Naruto good bye bitch," said Naruto as regains his breathing.

"Everyone out?" asked Naruto.

"Kari has joined battle," said Jouninmon

"And the hostages are safe," said Medicmon.

Naruto nods his head "very let's join them," said Naruto as he and the other head to the battle.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto got to the site and sees a female angle arming her bow "it is Angewoman and ultimate Digimon.

"Celestial arrow," she shouts as he pieces Myotismon heart deleting him.

"We did it," said Tai.

"Naruto eyes narrowed "that was too easy," he though.

Naruto looks up and see a swirl of dark clouds "no; everyone on guard," he shouts.

"Ha ha; it seems that you the only one with any battle knowledge," shouted Myotismon's voice.

Naruto looks on as a giant Myotismon is formed with red and black skeleton and small wings "That is VenomMyotismon a Mega," said Izzy.

"You will die first Ninja," he shouts.

"Chaos Flame," he shouts as he fires a beam out his eyes on his belly right at Naruto.

"Lightening Blade Barrier," he shouts but it fails "not enough Chakra," thought Naruto as the beam come closer.

"Naruto is grabs and flow by Angewoman "thanks for the assist," he said.

"You saved my partner so it's only fair," said the Digimon.

Naruto is flown to the ground and falls to the ground "I have replenish my energy," said Naruto.

"There has got to be a way to fight this thing," said Tai.

"Got an e-mail from Gennai "let see," he said

_The sky will be darkened by the wings of many bats._

_The fallen people will invoke the name of the Undead Digimon King_

_And when the clock strikes the Hour of the Beast,_

_The Undead King will reveal himself in his true form, as the Beast._

_Then angels will shoot arrows of Hope and Light at the loved ones of those they have been sent to protect_

_And a miracle will happen._

"What is that mean," said Tai.

Naruto sighs "I don't know but it sound like some prophecy; but what does it mean," said Naruto.

"You are all going to die," said VenomMyotismon.

"Now I shall show you the beast within," he shouts as a face appears in his lower chest.

"Wait," thought Naruto

"Kari is the crest of light and T.K is hope; so what do they have in common," said Naruto.

Sora eyes widen "they have brothers," she said.

Naruto nods his head "my energy is back; I will hold him; the rest figure out the rest of the riddle," said Naruto.

Shadow Clone Jutsu," said Naruto.

Rasenshuriken," said Naruto as his clone form his ultimate attack.

He threw it and it hit the evil Digimon blowing him back. Naruto looks at his hand and sees it burned "still hurts me without Sage Mode," he thought.

"Is that all weakling," said the mega as he destroys the build causing Naruto to jump off.

"Angewoman and Angemon have to shoot Matt and Tai," said Izzy.

Naruto was dodge blow after blow as VenomMyotismon was getting frustrated.

The two Angle Digimon look at each other "one miracle coming up," said Angemon.

They shoot arrows into the older sibling making their glow "Agumon warp Digivovle too WarGreymon," said the dinosaur as a Greymon with armor and a shield appears.

Gabumon warp digivovle to MetalGarurumon," said the beast Digimon as a metal form of his champion appear.

Naruto growls "finally some help," he thought

Terra Force," shouts WarGreymon as a giant ball appears from his hands and he throws it.

"Metal Wolf Claw," shouted the Mega of Matt's Digimon.

The attack hits VenomMyotismon injuring him greatly.

Naruto appears with his skins red "Four Gate Open: Hidden Lotus," he shouts as he hit VenomMyotismon in the air and hitting him relentless sending crashing to the ground.

"Finish him "Terra Force," said WarGreymon as he deletes the Meg Virus.

Naruto collapses on the ground making his friend run up to him "Naruto you okay," asked Sora.

Naruto steady his breath "can't move; I have not mastered that move," said Naruto.

The sky opens up "what is that?" asked Tai.

"It's the digital World," said Izzy.

"It calling us back," said Matt.

Naruto sits up "thank for fast healing," he thought.

"I guess we have to go," said Naruto.

The Parents run up to the chosen "you can't go please stay," said Izzy Parents.

Naruto walks up "they have to go to defeat this threat; I promise I will protect them with my life," said Naruto.

Naruto turns around a but is grabbed by a small child "thank you for saving me," said the child

Naruto smiles at the child he saved "I will do it again young one," said Naruto.

The mother and Father walk up and bow to him "thank you for saving our son," said the mother.

"No one shall die on my watch," said Naruto with conviction.

The parent see that he means business "very well we leave them in your capable hands," said Sora father.

"Don't worry," said Naruto as he walks to the other with his two partners and the chosen vanish in the sky.

End

A/N: Yes Naruto did not deliver the killing blow. Naruto can go up to the seventh but he only fight in four in his current body. He still have the Kyuubi and but limited control and reserves due to his younger body.

Naruto is unable to summon and in the digital world he can't uise Sage due to have no real life other then Digimon. That should limit him greatly

Please review thanks


	5. The Dark Masters and Losses

I don't own Digimon or Naruto

Naruto a Digidestined 

The Dark Masters and Losses

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The nine chosen landed on the ground as Naruto looked around "strange," thought the blond.

"What do you mean," asked Joe.

"I sense a lot of malicious," said Naruto.

"We will be careful," said Matt.

A pink creature runs up Princess Mimi it's terrible, Sukimon has been killed.

Chuumon; what happened?" asked Mimi

"The Dark Master have conquered the Digital World," said the Digimon

"Stay with us for now but keep moving," said Naruto

The nine start to walks but are attacked by a Seadramon with a metal covering on his head with a cannon in the middle.

"What is that?" asked Tai.

Izzy types in his computer "shoot; it's a Mega Digimon, Metal Seadramon," said Izzy

"Attacks are River of Power, Poseidon Dive," said the Brainiac

"River of Power," he said as he fires a beam of energy out of his cannon on his nose.

Naruto went through hand seal "Earth Style: Mud Wall," he shouted as a thick wall of mud appears in front weakening the beam but not stopping it.

Naruto pushes Sora and the other with wind but as he moves Naruto is grazed in the side making him bleed.

"Impressive," said the Mega.

Naruto throws down two orbs as smoke is emitted from them. The chosen retreat only to land underground.

Naruto is leaning on the wall trying heal his injury "are you alright Naruto-kun?" asked Sora.

"I have had worse," said Naruto as he slowly gets up helped by Matt and Tai.

Naruto ear perk "something is coming; sound like metal," he thought.

The chosen stands still till the ground explodes underneath them reveling a Giant Machine monster "Another Mega Machindramon. Attack is Giga Cannon," said Izzy.

Naruto grabs a kunai with his good hand "Agumon Digivovle to Greymon "Nova Blast," said the champion Digimon.

Giga Cannon," said the Mega as he blasts the champions reverting them to rookies.

Geninmon digivovle to Chuninmon, Chuninmon digivovle to Jouninmon," said the Ultimate

Apprenticemon digivovle to Kunoichimon," Said the female Digimon

Kunoichimon digivovle to Medicmon," said the ultimate.

Earth Shatter," said Medicmon

Element Blast," said Jouninmon as the attack clear away they see no damage on the Mega.

"Giga Cannon," said Machindramon as he blasts the floor causing them to fall.

"Agumon can you warp?" asked Naruto.

"Agumon Warp digivovle to War Greymon.

Gabumon Warp digivovle to Metal Garurumon," as the two Megas appear.

Mimi starts to dance as the two Mega Digimon start to fight "stop you two," said Matt.

Naruto raises an eyebrow as he starts to struggle as his hand inches closer to his pouch.

"Someone is controlling our bodies," said Naruto

"Well it seem one of you has brain," said a childlike voice.\

Naruto manages to cuts the string "who are you?" asked Naruto.

I will have you Brainiac find out," said the wooden Digimon that looks like a puppet as he control Izzy to type his computer

"Another Mega Puppetmon Attack our Puppet Pummel and Flying Crosscutter," said Izzy.

"Time for the final act," said the puppet as he fire bullets out of his hammer. Sending them further underground.

Naruto opens his eyes to see a stage "now what," he thought as he flinched.

The other look around as a clown appears "story time,  
"said the clown.

The Digidestined climbed Spiral tower to defeat the Dark Master but they were no match and were destroyed; the end," said the clown as he show picture of the nine being defeated.

"Despite sucking massive ball in description; I think you got it backward," said Naruto as he clutched his side.

"Well that what will happen," said the clown with a cackle as he transforms in a clown like Digimon with four swords.

"Well who is this?" asked Naruto

"Another Mega; Piedmon," said Izzy.

"Let us end this Trump sword," said the clown as he poll out two sword and throws them at Mimi only for the pink Digimon to take it; deleting him.

Naruto gets up slightly injured "I am going down fighting if I have to," he said. He forms a Rasengan with one hand "can't strong with one hand; wish I had my old body," said Naruto as he attack Piedmon "Rasengan," said Naruto only for his attack to be caught "you must really want to die," said the clown.

War Greymon and Metal Garurumon are reverted back to Rookies.

"Time to end this," said Piedmon

Pixi bomb," shouted a voice as Piedmon is hit in the chest.

A pink little Digimon flying in "Piximon," shouted Matt.

"Leave I will hold him off," said the new ally.

Naruto gets up and walks forward "I refuse to leave a comrade behind," said Naruto as red energy swirls around Naruto healing him.

"Took you long enough furball," said Naruto as he flexes his arms.

"Piedmon I feel much strong want try," said Naruto.

"Me and Piximon will hold them off; the rest get out," said Naruto.

"Go," he shouted with killer intent as the other left their two comrades behind.

I need you two to go as well and protect them," said Naruto.\

His partner nod their head "Don't die on me master," said Jouninmon as he and Medicmon flee.

Naruto stares down the four Dark Master with Piximon.

"Well shall we," said Naruto as he charges "Fire Style Dragon flame bombs," he shouted shoot flames at the Dark Master.

"River of Power," said Metal Seadramon as he extinguishes the flames.

Pixi bomb," shouted Piximon as he as he attack Metal Seadramon trying to shut down the mega with his attack.

"Puppet Pummel," said Puppetmon as he tries to hit Piximon

Naruto and Piximon are back to back ready to fight to the death "up Piximon," said Naruto as he jumps with his comrade flying up.

Piedmon jumps up "you will not escape," he said as he clashes with his knife and Naruto wielding his kunai.

The two locks dagger "you lose boy," he said

Ending Snipe," he said as he shocks Naruto making him scream as the ninja tries to grabs another kunai only to fall on the ground.

"Get up," said Piximon as he sees Naruto struggling to stand.

"Any ideas?" said Naruto.

"Yes but I will die," said Piximon.

"Pixi teleport," he said as Naruto vanishes.

Piximon smiles only to be deleted as Piedmon is holding his sword.

Naruto is laying in forest beat up but alive "Piximon; I will not make your sacrifice be in vain," said the blond as he walks to in one direction.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The eight chosen end up on the coast "Naruto-kun," said Sora with tears.

The male had an angry look in their eyes "Naruto and Piximon sacrifice will not be in vain  
"said Tai.

"We must defeat the Dark Master," said Matt as the rest laminate over their loss.

End

"I change a few thing; Naruto will be by himself for the time being and it is a short chapter but not the point. None of the chosen know that Naruto is alive.

I will write more thanks for reading


	6. Naruto digimode

I don't own Digimon or Naruto

Naruto a Digidestined 

Naruto digimode

**Demon talking**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was in a forest after he was teleported by Piximon. "I guess I will have to wait for the others while screwing with the Dark Masters plans," said Naruto as he continues to head to the coast.

"Kurama you there?" asked Naruto as he sits down and enters his mindscape.

**What is it Naruto?"** asked the beast.

"How many tails can I control without losing myself?" asked Naruto

**"I would say two; you have to retrain to where you were with you last power," **said Kurama

Naruto nods his head "thanks Kurama for everything," said Naruto as he exits his mindscape.

Naruto narrow his eyes and looks over the ocean.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

The Digidestined found a whale Digimon known as Whamon and were currently underwater trying to escape from Divemon.

"I am badly hurt we have got to land," said Whamon as a harpoon pierced his side. They make it to land only to be attack by Metal Seadramon.

"River of Power," shouted the Mega as he fires a beam only to miss and hit Whamon who swam in front of them.

"Elemental Blast," shouted Jouninmon as he tries to hit the Mega.

Earth Shatter," shouted Medicmon as both shinobi Digimon try to slow down the Mega.

Xxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto came onto a small village that was inhabited by Digimon. "Halt who goes there," said a Centaur like Digimon.

My name is Naruto Namikaze; I am traveler and was stranded in this world," said Naruto.

"You are a Digidestined are you not?" asked a deep voice.

Naruto tenses "I see you are a warrior," said the deep voice as a Lion man type Digimon walks up.

"Name is Leomon; I am an ally of the chosen," said the warrior.

"I am Digidestined," said Naruto.

"Our leader would like to talk to you," said Leomon

The two walk in to a village and come to a hut "he is in here be on your best behavior," said Leomon.

Naruto walks in "welcome Child of Prophecy," said a voice as a small Digimon with a white beard and a cane walks up.

"My name is Jijimon," said the old man Digimon.

Naruto eyes narrow "I can tell you are then you pretend to be," said Naruto as he bows

"It is an honor Jijimon," said Naruto.

"I see you have a problem with a certain mode that you have master; I will tell you that you can't enter the fabled Sage Mode," said Jijimon.

"How do you know about that?" asked Naruto.

"The Digimon Sovereign made your friend Kumai take you to the real world in this dimension; he gave me the info on you," said the old man

"So what do you propose?" asked Naruto.

Jijimon chuckles "I am going to teach you my ability known as Digimode," said Jijimon.

"What is this; every dimension has a mode similar to sage mode," said the old man.

"Very well I want to learn so I can get back to my friends and protect them," said Naruto.

"Rest tonight; tomorrow we will train," said Jijimon as the two enter the small hut.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next morning Naruto was up practicing Katas amusing the younger Digimon "Ready student," asked Jijimon as he walks out.

Naruto bows "yes sensei," he said.

"Follow me," said the old man.

Naruto walks with him and get to a pond "Digimode is similar but you don't any effect if you fail; but the same rules; you must be still to take it in," said Jijimon.

Naruto calms his breathing and sits in the platform in the middle of the pond. Naruto sits trying to gather the energy for it.

"Remember; you must be still in body and spirit," said Jijimon

"I sense a lot of conflict within you Naruto; what are you afraid of," asked Jijimon.

"Lose my precious people because of my weakness," said Naruto as he tries to calm his emotions.

The water start to swirl as Naruto continues to mediate "this water will make you relive your fear," said Jijimon.

Naruto eyes flinch

Vision 

Naruto was watching as Tai was struck with Piedmon's knife deleting him as Matt and T.K where blasted by Machindramon cannon. Mimi and Joe where shot by Puppetmon.

In a bubble Naruto was struggling to get out

Metal Seadramon killed his partner while Kari was stabbed in the back.

Sora was the only one left as all the Digimon were deleted; she meet her end as Naruto kept banging on the bubble "you failed warrior," said Piedmon as the four surround him. Naruto eyes glow as his vision is recedes.

End Vision

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He got past the first barrier," thought Jijimon

"The next is your worst moment," said the old man

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vision

Naruto was fighting Pein as he was on the ground Hinata jumps in front and fights Pein before getting stabbed.

End Vision

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x  
"He has done it he is past the second barrier just one more before he succeeds. "Next is you greatest weakness that is hidden in your soul," said Jijimon.

Vision

Naruto was fighting Madara with Sasuke as neither of their attack successes. You got to leave so I can end this," said the Uchiha

Naruto walks forward but starts to slow down "this is my hesitance," thought Naruto. He watches as Sasuke start to fight gathering up courage he charges into the fray.

End Vision

"He unlocked all three barriers," said Jijimon as Naruto opens his eyes and it's blue with line similar to a grid.

"Congrats you have unlocked Digimode," said Jijimon.

"Now we must master it," said Jijimon.

Naruto bows "understood sensei," said Naruto

Jijimon walks to Leomon "you must spar with Leomon so you can get accustomed to this mode," said Jijimon

Naruto bow to Leomon and the two fight it out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The other eight where trying to flee from Metal Seadramon as his minion where relentless with their pursuit as Zudomon was trying to flee with his friend on his back in the ocean.

"Man wish Naruto was here," said Matt.

"We can't run forever," said Geninmon since he reverted back to rookie.

Behind them was Divermon firing Harpoons at Joe Digimon partner.

Zudomon just avoided another one when they were ambushed by Metal Seadramon "the chase is over," said the Sea serpent.

"You right it is over," said a voice.

Digiart Rasengan," shouted the voice as Naruto slams a Rasengan in Metal Seadramon sending him back.

"You'll pay for that," said the Mega.

River of Power," said The Dark Master.

Naruto goes through hand seals "Fuinjutsu barrier," said Naruto as a blue shield of energy surrounds him. The attack dissipates harmlessly.

"Naruto-kun," said Sora.  
Poseidon's dive," said Metal Seadramon as he goes underneath the waves.

Naruto closes his eyes and moves to the right as Metal Seadramon appears and disappears under the water.

River of Power," shouted the Mega as he fires his cannon from below the water.

"It hits Naruto as particles are seen "What," shouted Metal Seadramon as one of his Divermon is deleted in Naruto place.

"It's over," said Naruto as he pulls out a katana "I got to thank the black smith for the sword," said Naruto.

Metal Seadramon appears only to be cut in half "I can't lose to a human," shouted the Mega.

Naruto breaths in say hello to your friend in hall; I will be send the other there to you," said Naruto as Metal Seadramon starts to turn to Particles.

Naruto collapses on one knee "still can't use for extended periods," said the blond as he eyes turn back to normal.

The other where amazed "is that the Digimode," asked Geninmon.

"Looks like it," said Apprenticemon.

The ground starts to shake "what is going on?" asked Tai.

"Every time a Dark Master is beaten his domain he took is sent back to his rightful place," said Naruto.

Everyone leave this area,' said Naruto as he jumps on Zudomon back and they leave the changing landscape as it disappears from Spiral Mountain.

They make it off the ocean and hit land.

Sora runs up and hug Naruto then slaps him "you worried the crap out of us,' she shouted.

"Sorry Sora-chan unfortunately I was the only one to escape because Piximon teleported me out," said Naruto.

"What was ability you used; you looked different," asked Matt

"It is equivalent to my Sage mode I used in the real world; It is known as Digimode," said Naruto.

Making all the Digimon eyes widen "but only Jijimon can use it," said Agumon and it took him years to master it from the Sovereign of his area.

"He told me as much but I have not mastered it in a way I can't hold it for more than Ten minutes," said Naruto.

"Glade you one our side," said Tai

Naruto smiles "one down three to go," he said.

End

A/N: Naruto can't use sage mode in the digital world but he knows another mode known as Digimode which is similar but a little weaker. Naruto will stay for now with the others and I write the next chapter later.

Peace out.


	7. Puppetmon attack and the revelation

I don't own Digimon or Naruto

Naruto a Digidestined 

Puppetmon attack and the revelation

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The group of chosen find themselves in a forest. Chuninmon grabs a shuriken and throws it at Naruto only for him to block it "what happened," asked Tai.

"We must be in Puppetmon domain be on guard," said Naruto. Naruto head snaps we are not alone," said Naruto as he takes out his katana.

Puppet Pummel," shouted Puppetmon as he fire bullets from his hammer.

"You are foolish to come alone," said Naruto.

Chuninmon digivovle to Jouninmon.

Kunoichimon digivovle too Medicmon," said the second partner.

I did not come alone ninja," said the Mega as fifty red planets appears.

Naruto smile as blue string shoot from his finger and hooks on to one of Puppetmon men.

"Let me show a good friends ability known as Puppet master jutsu," said Naruto as he lunches planet at the Mega forcing Puppetmon to delete him.

"What can't he do," said Matt.

"I see that's how you are able to break my control over you," said the Mega.

Naruto takes out three scroll "This a tribute to a comrade who perished in battle and gave me his art work," said Naruto

Crow, Black Ant, Salamander," said Naruto as three puppets appear.

"Copy cat," said Puppetmon.

Naruto shrugs his shoulder "let's see," said Naruto as crow charges with blades in his wooden wrist slicing the Red Vegimon "salad anyone," said Naruto as he continues to fight with Kankuro's puppet.

"I will handle his minions save your energy," shouted Naruto.

Puppetmon growled and shot bullets at the puppets destroying them. "Shit," said Naruto as he brings string to his friends getting them to move out of the way of the bullets.

"You failed," said Puppetmon as Naruto turns his head "damn they got T.K," he said.

Naruto growled "shit I was played; he attacked you guy so I would not keep focused," he thought.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In a house in a forest Puppetmon had T.K on the floor "well now I have a friend to play with," he said.

"Why did you take me?" asked the 8 year old.

"We are going to play a little game called Hide, Seek and destroy," said Puppetmon.

"All you have to do is Hide from me and if I find you I will destroy you," said the dark master.

T.K runs as Puppetmon gets his hammer ready "the hunt is on," he said as he run out.

T.K and his partner Try to find a place to hide "this is good," said the young boy.

After an hour Puppetmon find T.K "found you," said the Mega.

T.K back up "why are you doing this; you don't have any frein3ds," said the boy.

"I do have friends," said Puppetmon.

"Where are they?" asked T.K

"I will show," said Puppetmon as he run to his house.

T.K flees deeper into the forest hoping to find his friends and brother.

In the house Puppetmon was working on puppets "I have friends," he said as he inspects his work of shoddy puppets.

He runs out to find T.K gone "that brat," growled Puppetmon.

Naruto eyes open "T.K escaped," said Naruto as the boy and his flying rat Patamon run into the group.

"So you escaped; well done," said Naruto.

Matt look on with a scowl "I should have rescued him," thought the blond.

"T.K was congratulated by his friends as Matt and Gabumon walks into the forest.

Naruto frown "what wrong with Matt," he thought.

Chuninmon," whispered Naruto.

Follow Matt but do not intercept I want things play out between the two brothers," said Naruto as he glances at Tai.

The Digimon bow and disappears in the shadow with Naruto left to help the others.

Naruto heads back "where is Matt?" asked Tai.

"He left to figure things out," said Naruto.

"Why didn't you stop him," shouted Tai.

Naruto glared at the brown haired boy "I let him go because Chuninmon is watching him," said the blond. The rest of the chosen head the way TK came from.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Matt was walking the forest "does T.K not need me," he thought.

"He need you," said a voice.

Matt looks around "who are you?" asked Matt.

A tree with eyes revels itself "my name is Cherrymon and I have heard of your thoughts.

Gabumon stand in front "you can blame you friend Tai for making you useless," said the tree.

"To realize that all you have to do is defeat him," said the tree.

Matt looks on "he is a comrade; but maybe he is a threat I will find out," said Matt as he walks away.

Chuninmon eyes narrow "don't do anything reckless Matt," he thought as he disappeared in to the shadow.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was leading the chosen to Puppetmon house but they were ambushed by Garbagemon.

Naruto was holding out a barrier around the civilian while the Digimon were taking them out.

Naruto dropped the barrier when he thought it was safe but one of them survived and was ready to shoot Mimi.

Metal Wolf claw," shouted Matt's Digimon as he deleted the garbage Digimon.

"Thank Matt for the save," said Tai only to be pushed aside.

Agumon run up but is blocked by Metal Garurumon "Warp Digivovle so I can face you at your best," said the Mega.

"Tai glares at Matt "what hell has gotten into you," he shouts.

Naruto shakes his head "Tai accept the challenge; you as well Agumon," said Naruto.

Sora steps "what is going on Naruto," she demands.

"Matt is lost and I think he needs to figure out his purpose," said Naruto.

Agumon; Warp Digivovle too War Greymon," said Tai partner.

The two Megas attack each other as Matt and Tai get into a fist fight.

Naruto looks on "I will intervene if it becomes too dangerous," he said.

Sora gets ready to run in but is grabbed by Naruto "watch carefully and you will learn something," said Naruto.

Kari collapses "Kari," shouts Tai as both Digimon and humans stop their fighting.

Naruto eyes the downed girl "I sense a presence within her," he thought.

She gets up but her eyes glow "good I am in contact," said a possessed Kari.

She turns to Naruto "thank you for letting them fight," she said.

"It was what awakened me," she said.

"So Jijimon was right Avatar of the digital world and enforcer of Fenglongmon," said Naruto.

We need to talk," said the spirit as they are teleported to Shinjuku "where home," said Tai.

"No we aren't," said Naruto.

"You are correct shinobi," said Kari.

"This is the past where are all connected," said Kari.

They see each of them as children of 8. Tai's eyes widen "I remember this," he said.

A green parrot Digimon attacked and Greymon defeated him," said Tai.

Naruto looks around "I see that is how you are all connected," he said

The other looks at him "you all witnessed the fight but how am I connected with this?" asked Naruto. Kari turns to Naruto "good question you have a Mega in your seal; Digimon Kyuubikamon," said Kari

Naruto puts his hand on his chest "Kyuubi was a god of Digimon," he said.

Kari nodded his head "ask him about it," said the Avatar.

Naruto closes his eyes "I will when we are out of this mess," said Naruto.

"You must all fight together to beat the Dark Masters," said the Avatar

Naruto nods his head "We have to anyways," he said.

They reappears in the forest "sorry I have to go but we will meet later," said Matt as he walks away with his Digimon.

Mimi starts to cry "I don't want to fight anymore she said as she walks away with Joe following her "I will make sure she is safe," he said.

We have to beat the Dark master "it will be difficult with our reduced number," said Naruto with a sigh.

The rest look in the forest and head to the house.

End

A/N: Kyuubi is being made into a Digimon it will have a history with Naruto. Nexzt Puppetmon death. Please review


	8. House of Fun

I don't own Digimon or Naruto

Naruto a Digidestined 

The House of Fun

**Demon speak**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was in thought as he was talking to Kyuubi "so you where a Digimon?" asked Naruto

**"You are correct; I was the Kami of Digimon however I sacrificed my life to protect my comrades against the Mega,"** said Kyuubi

"So I tell them of you? I only showed them my battles nothing about you," said Naruto

**"It will be advisable but let let's deal with Puppetmon,"** said Kyuubi. Naruto nods his head

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto looked ahead "let's go; we must defeat Puppetmon, said Naruto as the remaining chosen walk towards the house.

They get to the house and stay hidden "I will go in," said Tai.

Naruto shakes his head "we have a team; we will do it together," said Naruto as they move closer they are spotted by a birds like Digimon and a flower Digimon.

"Who are they?" asked Naruto as Izzy types on his computer "Floramon and rookie and Deramon and Ultimate," said the red haired nerd.

"We'll force our way through if we have to," said Naruto as he, Kari, Tai, Izzy, T.K and Sora walks up to the house.

"No one is allowed in," said Deramon.

Naruto walks up "why are you helping Puppetmon?" he asked.

Floramon looks at Naruto "he will use us as Playmate," said the flower Digimon

"I get it," said T.K.

Naruto smiled "what if we got rid of Puppetmon," said the blond.

"If you do we will help you," said Floramon.

The chosen walk in to the house given the tour by Puppetmon's men. They get in and Tai looks around and sees toy of all shapes "he is like a child," said the brown haired boy.

Naruto looks around and smirk "hey guys boom, boom," said Naruto as the rest see cannon.

Izzy comes up from the window "Puppetmon is coming this way," said the Brainiac.

Naruto turns to the two henchmen "can you guys help us and keep him occupied?" asked Naruto.

The two nod their head and position the cannon and fire at the Mega making him dodge "what are those two turns coats doing," said Puppetmon.

As he struggle to dodges and make it to the front. "Everything ready Naruto?" asked Tai.

"Please; I am not known as the Prankster Demon for nothing," said Naruto as everyone hides.

Puppetmon walks in and is bombarded with eggs. "Damnit," he said as he walks forward again and drenched in orange paint.

"So they think this funny," said Puppetmon. As feather is dropped on him.

"When I get my hands on them," he said as he gripped his hammer.

A piece of paper floats in front of him. He reads it "you just got Narutoad," he read

"What does that mean?" thought Puppetmon as the paper explodes covering him with flower.

Another paper lands front of his feet "flower power; clever but annoying," thought Puppetmon as he head out.

He gets to the forest and is surrounded by the Digidestineds. "It is over Puppetmon," said Tai.

Puppet Pummel," he shouts as he attacks Sora only for Naruto take his sword and block all of the attacks.

"Nice look Puppetmon," said Naruto

Chuninmon digivovle to Jouninmon," said the ninja monster.

Agumon warp Digivovle too War Greymon

Birdramon digivovle too Garudamon

Naruto in with a chakra fist and punches the ground making a fissure making Puppetmon stumble "Wing Blade," shouted Garudamon as he shoot blade out of his wings cutting up the hammer.

Puppetmon walks back "I have friends," he said as thirty Red Vegimon appear

Naruto goes through hand seal "Fire Style: Widespread flame," he said as he cooks all of them with a fire beam.

Puppetmon got hit by the side. "I have another weapons," he said as his house grows leg and attack the heroes.

"You're on War Greymon," said Naruto as he appears behind his comrades.

Terra Force," said the Mega as he destroyed the house.

Puppetmon flees after seeing his weapon destroyed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Puppetmon heads away only to run into Matt "crap," he said as Metal Garurumon appears.

"I will take control," said Puppetmon as string are shoot into the Mega only for him to break it "you won't get away," said Matt as his Digimon fire his attack killing Puppetmon.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The ground shake "looks like someone killed Puppetmon," said Naruto as they run off the land and it is sent back to where it belongs..

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Alright; I am going to share some stuff that I left out the first time we meet," said Naruto.

"What do you mean Naruto-kun," asked Sora.

"When I was born the demon called the Kyuubi Kitsune attack my home village. My father Minato Namikaze first fought the man who released the Kyuubi but was overwhelmed by the man abilities.

He final figured out and weakness and landed a powerful hit on the man and put a seal making him lose control of the Kyuubi," said Naruto

Tai looks worried "so what happened next?"

Naruto sighed "the Kyuubi was still in a rage and attack my father who forced to use a sealing jutsu to summon the Shinigami to seal the beast.

The seal requires a sacrifice of the user killing my father. I was the one who had the beast sealed," said Naruto.

"For the next twelve years I had about one thousands assassination attempts as well as beating and having my ninja training sabotaged," said Naruto.

The Hokage protected me as best as he good but civilian tried everything to have me executed," said Naruto

Sora and Kari where crying while the males had fist formed "how can they do that to a child," growled Tai.

"I understand why they did not that I agreed with it; they venting at loss of their loved ones," said Naruto.

Sora hugs Naruto "it's no excuse for they did to you," she said.

"You're a hero for keeping it at bay and protecting the village," said Tai.

"Here is the irony," said Naruto

"After I defeated a ninja who wiped out the whole village; I was finally acknowledged," said Naruto.

"I was nominated to be the next Hokage but I teleported by my friend so he can die in my place taking out the man who started it all and directly was responsible for the release of the Kyuubi from my mother," said Naruto.

Sora was crying "how could you survive all that hate and didn't wipe them out?" she asked.

Naruto smiled "simple I grew strong by have precious people to protect; both there and here," he said as he smiled at his comrades.

Now we have beat the next dark master," said Naruto as they all grunted and they walked away to the next domain.

End

A/N: And then there was two. Hope this chapter was okay I really was not into this chapter. I can't wait to get to the final dark master.

I don't know how to make Naruto Digimon digivovle to Mega I have an idea where he fight Piedmon one on one and he is close to death but keeps fighting but I want to hear other idea.

Please review I need feedback.


	9. The Captured Ninja

I don't own Digimon or Naruto

Naruto a Digidestined 

The Captured Ninja

The chosen head into a city that was all metal. Kari slows down and then collapses. Naruto runs up to here "damn she is burning up," he said.

He carries her and they get to an abandoned warehouse. Naruto unseals some medical supplies and get a cloth that has cold water and put it on her forehead.

Tai looks on in worry "what is wrong with her," he asked.

Naruto hands glow green "It seem see ha s a virus," said Naruto.

"Is there a way to treat it," asked Tai.

Naruto turns to Izzy "Izzy check if there is a pharmacy in this town," said Naruto. Izzy check his laptop "there is one a mile away," he said.

"Tai I want you and Izzy to head to the store and get the medicine; the rest of us will keep her safe," said Naruto.

"Tai nod his head "protect her," he said as he and Izzy leave the warehouse.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It has been hour; something is not right," said Naruto.

He snaps his head to the door "basement now," said Naruto.

"What is going on Naruto-kun?" asked Sora.

"They're bombing us; stay with Kari," said Naruto

"What about you Naruto-san?" asked T.K.

Naruto has a down cast look "I will fight and take out as many as possible" he said making Sora eyes widen.

Naruto goes to Sora and hugs her "forgive me Sora-chan," he said as he puts her to sleep with a genjutsu.

He picks her up "Chuninmon; take her to the others," said Naruto as he hands her to his Digimon.

"You know you're not going to survive against Piedmon in your current state," said the champion.

Naruto nods his head "I know; if I fail fight with the other and follow Sora's orders protect all of them," said Naruto.

"Understood; good luck," said Chuninmon as bombs continue to go off.

Chuninmon heads down stair failing to see Naruto shed a tear as he walks out of the warehouse "time to end this war" said Naruto as he grabs his Katana and charges the Mekanorimon and starts to slash and hack them to pieces.

He continues to fight taking out half of the army until and black female angle appears "Darkness Wave," she said as the attack hitting Naruto knocking him out "he is strong," she thought as she grabs him and carries him to the top of Spiral Mountain.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the sewer Sora finally woke up "what happened; where is Naruto?" she asked.

Chuninmon shakes his head "he is gone; he held off the enemy and was taken," said Chuninmon.

Kunoichimon goes on one knee "we are under your command Sora-sama," said the female Digimon

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On top of Spiral Mountain Piedmon was smiles "I see you have a gift for me Lady Devimon," said the clown Digimon.

"He was destroying Machindramon forces," said the female Digimon.

"I know; leave him here; I will deal with him when he wakes up," said the Mega as Naruto is dropped on the floor and Lady Devimon walks out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

You can wake up; I know you are pretending to be knocked out," said Piedmon.

Naruto eyes open "so you knew all along?" asked Naruto

"I know your skills are too great to be beaten by anything less than a Mega.

Naruto jumps on his feet and pulls out his sword "then you know why I came," said Naruto

He charges Piedmon `as the Mega grabs his trump sword and increases the length and the two clashes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

The remaining Digidestineds just destroyed Machindramon and where walking to the final Dark Master.

They were stopped by Lady Devimon "sorry Piedmon is busy with your friend so I will deal with you," said the ultimate.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto and Piedmon were locked in a saber struggle "Even if you beat me my comrades will defeat you," said Naruto as he spun around and kicked the Mega.

"Trump sword," said Piedmon as he throw four mini swords.

Naruto dodges them and throws one shrunken "Shadow Clone," he said as the one of the weapons become fifty.

Naruto goes through hand seal and make three clones as the original charges forward.

Piedmon growl "what are those clones up to," he thought.

One of them opens his eyes and you see it is blue with a grid on it "done," said Naruto as he dispels it and he enters Digimode.

"Digimode," said Naruto as he goes for a punch sending Piedmon in to wall cracking it.

Naruto glares at the Mega "you going down," he said as he forms a spinning Wind Rasengan.

"Take this Wind Style: Rasenshuriken," said Naruto as he throws it.

"That is powerful," thought Piedmon as he takes out a cloth and throws it at the attack shrinking it.

Piedmon smiles "let see how strong you are; when I go all out," said Mega as he glows and changes shape.

"Say hello my new form ChaosPiedmon," said the new Ultra Mega.

Trump Sword Barrage," said the Ultra Mega

Naruto blocks most of them but get slash in the arm making it bleed and a gash. "You should be honored; I have never had to use this form," said the ChaosPiedmon

Naruto hold his arm while stands standing "time to die Chosen," said the Ultra Mega.

Naruto hold his sword in a defense as the Ultra Mega attack.

Naruto goes for a stab only for it to be blocked and then he is kicked "Trump Sword," said the Clown as he fires ten sword nine of them are blocked but the ten pierces his leg making Naruto collapse.

ChaosPiedmon walks at a leisurely pace and grabs Naruto and throws him of the mountain.

"That takes care of that nuisance," said the Ultra Mega

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sora eyes widen "Garudamon grab him," said Sora as her Digimon fly's up and catches Naruto.

Sora and the other run up "it can't be; Naruto wakes up," shouted Sora.

Tai check his pulse "he has no pulse;" said the brown haired chosen.

Sora was crying over Naruto body "no why?" she asked over Naruto body.

All the other are horrified at his injured body as it has cut and bruises as his eyes are closed.

The Digidestineds glare at the new Mega "you will pay for that," shouted Sora.

"You hear me," she shouted in sorrow.

"Come up here give it your best," said ChaosPiedmon.

"Agumon Warp digivovle to War Greymon," said the Mega

"Terra Force," said the Mega as fired his attack at the Ultra Mega

Trump Sword," he said as he throws it at War Greymon injuring him.

Wing Blade" said Sora partner as he shot sharp blade hitting ChaosPiedmon.

"That was pathetic," said the clown

"Hand of Fate," said Angemon as he attack the clown with his attack

Celestial Arrow," said Angewoman as both Angles attack miss and reverted back to rookie.

"I will show you a new trick," said ChaosPiedmon

He takes out a white cloth and it grows covering everyone but T.K. and Naruto Digimon turning them to key chain.

Time to win; then the rest are next "Metal Wolf Claw," shouted Metal Garurumon as he froze ChaosPiedmon's arm.

The enemy smiles "nice try," said ChaosPiedmon as he melts the ice and turns Matt and Metal Garurumon into Key chains

He walks toward T.K. "boom Bubble," shouted Patamon as he the rookie but a brave defense.

ChaosPiedmon smiles and throws the cloth only for it to be knocked away by a guest of wind "you going down no matter what," shouted Naruto as his wounds are healing.

I will not give up; ever," said Naruto as his crest glows "Jouninmon Determination Digivovle to Kagemon," said Naruto partner as he appears with a robe of the Kage and armor underneath

"Medicmon Determination Digivovle to Sanninmon," said the female.

She is wearing a green jacket with headband on her forehead.

She is also wearing shin guard and Anbu armor.

"Well this is going to be difficult," said ChaosPiedmon as both new Megas stalk closer to the Ultra Mega.

End

A/N: I would never kill Naruto without a way to bring him back. I invented a digivovle known as Crest digivovle similar to the Ultimate digivovle but different. The chosen must show their willingness to represent their crest fully like Naruto did then they will reach their Mega form.

Naruto is the first to unlock it. ChaosPiedmon was I believe in the game Digimon World Two so we don't know much about him. Even though he is a Mega I consider him Ultra Mega because of his increase power.

No originality for the Mega but they got to fit the format of the rest.

Please review and tell me what you think of the twist.

The next battle will be somewhat epic if I don't get lazy. I need attacks for the two mega. So email me or put it in a review.

Peace out


	10. Death of ChaosPiedmon and True Enemy

I don't own Digimon or Naruto

Naruto a Digidestined 

Death of ChaosPiedmon and True Enemy

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was bleeding but had enough strength to walk to his Digimon as the two newly evolved Mega stared at their opponent.

ChaosPiedmon smiles "none of you will make it out alive," shouted the clown Digimon as he grabbed his sword.

Trump swords," he shouted as he threw his sword at the three heroes.

The three took out their weapons and deflected the swords.

Naruto went low while his partners attack with their kunais. The Ultra Mega was struggling to hold off their attack.

He looks down as several of his key chain our cut loose by Naruto "that is what they are up to," he thought as he blocked another attack.

Naruto disappears and slash another key chain off Piedmon's belt.

Piedmon backs up as Naruto and his Digimon has all of the key chains

"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bombs," said Kagemon as he fire several fire bombs out of his mouth.

"Heaven Kick of Pain," said Sanninmon as she lands a powerful kick on ChaosPiedmon.

The Virus take out a cloth and throws it but it is cut by Naruto "damnit," said Piedmon as all of the heroes are reverted back.

"You have not won yet," said ChaosPiedmon.

Naruto walks up to him "you sure," he asked.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Out of the surrounding wood small brown gremlin like Digimon appears "say hello to my Vilemon. Naruto and the rest of the Digimon make a circle around the non combatants.

Flower cannon," said a female voice as Lillymon blast some of the creatures with Zudomon doing damage.

Behind them is an army of Digimon who attack the Vilemon as well. Naruto turns to ChaosPiedmon "you two to help with the army," said Naruto as his Digimon nod their heads leaving Naruto to the Dark Master.

"I guess it's just you and me," said the Mega as he throws sword at Naruto.

He blocks them with his kunai and charges the Dark Master.

Naruto goes low and uppercuts ChaosPiedmon sending him into the air  
"shadow clone Jutsu," said Naruto as he forms five clones who attack the Mega "Uzumaki Naruto Barrage," said the blond as he kicks the digimon in the air and sending him back.

ChaosPiedmon growls "I will kill you first," he said throwing his swords at Naruto.

Naruto blocks them and rushes the Mega "take Rasengan," he shouted slamming the attack into the Mega.

T.K was watch as his champion Angemon was taking out several Vilemon with his staff.

Naruto smiles "I am going to end you Virus," said Naruto.

Naruto charges forward kunai raised and he thrust the knife in Piedmon chest with wind chakra. "You have gotten me but you not go unscathed," said Mega as a trumps sword is seen sticking out of Naruto chest and blood comes down his mouth.

"I am taking you with me Peidmon," said Naruto as the Mega is deleted and Naruto lands on the ground blood around "Naruto," shouted Sora as she sees the body of her friend.

The Vilemon retreat as the heroes looks at the battle field and the one casualty of the battle. Naruto smiles "I am sorry; this is the end for me," said the blond ad Sora runs to him "Please Naruto don't go," she said as Naruto cough up some blood.

"I am sorry Sora-chan; the wound is too deep," said the blond as he looks at the other digidestineds "stay strong," he said as his body turns to particles.

Sora tries to grasp his body but it vanishes "he was deleted," said Ogre everyone head was down in sorrow.

The final strip of the island is put back in place as the heroes look to the sky "we did; but at what cost," said Tai.

The sky darkness "what is that; I thought we beat the Dark Master," he said as the chosen and their digimon are sent into the sky.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Where are we?" asked Tai as he sees darkness

"Over the year; the sorrow of the digital world came together to create a new digimon," said a voice.

The chosen look around "I am everywhere and you can call me Apocalymon," said the voice as a sphere with boxes appears.

"You are the chosen and I will take over the digital world and the real world," said the new Mega.

"Let see you try," said Tai.

Crimson lighting," said the Mega as his up body turns to Myotismon launching his attacking at Tai but is intercepted by War Greymon forcing him back to rookie.

"Metal Wolf Claw said the other Mega as he launches his attack the evil digimon.

River of Power," said the digimon as he launches Metal Seadramon attack forcing MetalGuaurumon back to rookie.

"Now for to face you great enemy; and you should remember him as his mind and soul are mine," said the digimon.

A black cloud appears and a teen with a face mask and black armor walks out "kill them," he said.

The teen takes off his mask making everyone gasp "Naruto," said Sora.

Naruto take out a kunai and throws it with great force at Izzy forcing his Ultimate to take the hit reverting it back.

"Something is not right," said Sanninmon .

Kagemon looks at the teen eyes and sees it "he is being control," said the other Mega.

Naruto rushes the other chosen and fight their digimon forcing them back to rookie. Naruto walks slowly to his comrades "Kill the orange haired girl," said the evil Mega.

Naruto walks to Sora but is stopped by his two partners "fight it Naruto," said Kagemon.

"I guess we have to fight our partner," said Sanninmon.

The two Megas charge Naruto to protect the others but are sent back because they were holding back. Naruto goes through hand seals sinking the chosen in mud as he walk to Sora "kill her my puppet," said the Mega as Naruto raises his hand coating it with wind "Naruto;" she said with tears going down her face.

"He thrust the attack making Sora closes her eyes. After not feeling the attack she opens her eyes and sees Naruto other hand holding the arm he was using an inch from face "what; kill her," shouted the Mega.

Naruto left eye shift to his normal blue "your will is strong but I am stronger," Apocalymon said.

Naruto grunts as part of his mind is fighting the influence of the Mega. Naruto smirks and turns his head "I will not be your pawn," he shouted as blue chakra is shot out of his body.

Naruto growls as the mud release his friends "you might have controlled me for a short while but; my will shall prevail," said Naruto.

He faces the mega "now let see you fight your own battle," said Naruto.

"Very well I accept," said the Mega.

Naruto draw his sword "let's go," said the blond as he charges the Mega with his partners who were still in their Mega form.

Heaven Kick of Pain," said Sanninmon

Fire Style: Dragon Flame bomb" said Kagemon

"Wind Style: Great Breakthrough," said Naruto as all three attack hit6 the Mega.

"My turn Giga cannon," said the Mega as he attack with Machindramon's attack causing the two Mega to be sent back as Naruto is hit making cough blood up "

Naruto was kneeling as the other watched "how we help him?" asked Sora.

The eight crest start to glow "what is going on?" asked Mimi.

The two Mega stand "what," they said.

"Sanninmon,"

Kagemon,"

Eight Crest DNA digivolve to Rikudomon," said the new digimon as the two merged to a humanoid digimon with a staff and beads on his neck "Izzy what digimon is that?" asked Tai.

Izzy types on his computer "That is a god type vaccine called Rikudomon. It is the level of Ultra Mega and it has attack of all our digimon," said Izzy.

"No way," thought Naruto.

"Naruto stay where you are; I will handle this battle," said the new digimon.

River of Power," shouted Apocalymon as the attack hits the Ultra Mega as the smoke clear the digimon is not even scratch.

"My turns Terra Force," said the digimon as he; launch War Greymon attack at the virus sending it back.

"I will not lose here," shouted the evil digimon.

"I will kill all worlds," he shouted

Total Annihilation," shouted the Mega as the world shakes.

"I don't think so," he said

"Gate Destiny," said Rikudomon as a giant gate appears behind the virus.

What?" asked the evil one as the Ultra Mega attacks him with kicks and punches sending him in the gate.

The darkness clears and all the chosen look at their savior in awe. The Ultra split to the Rookie form "yes," said Tai.

Naruto stand alone as Sora walks up "what's wrong Naruto-kun?" she asked.

"I almost kill you in cold blood," said the blond.

But you didn't; you fought and help us to winning," said Sora as she hug the blond.

Naruto smiles "thank you," he said as he returns it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

The sky opens up and the real world is seen "home," they said as the chosen look at their digimon "We will stay here and protect the digital world," said Geninmon.

The chosen are lifted to the sky and back home. The Evil digimon born of sorrow is defeated and the heroes return home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

A month later Naruto was at Tai's house since the family offered him a place to stay as long as he went to school. He started to date Sora and the two became a couple after the first date.

Naruto started a business teaching other self defense giving him a small income even thought he was a middle school. The peace has returned and the chosen are finally taking a break.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: End first Digimon adventures 1

Might do number 2 but not sure. Peace


End file.
